A variety of furniture has been designed to incorporate electric lighting. The functionality of furniture intended to facilitate reading and writing, such as desks and tables, can be particularly enhanced through the addition of artificial lighting, in order to allow the furniture to be better used at night or in low-light surroundings. An example of an electric light secured to a desk or table can be seen, for example, in US Patent Publication No. US20130163232 to Hirofumi Kasuga.
Furniture which incorporates sensors for controlling an electrical device is also known. For example, the cabinet described in US Patent Publication No. 20130249568 includes illuminated touch controls. Airline furniture as described in US Patent Publication No. 20140246300 has also been designed to include electronic switches. There remains a need, however, for improved furniture designs which incorporate lighting.